My Love, My Doctor
by scifigirl77
Summary: This is my fourth DW oneshot. This is Rose's thoughts during parts of different episodes. Series 1&2. R&R!


**This has probably been done to death, but oh well. Here it goes! You'll probably know the episodes just by what's happening. I'm not doing all of them.**

When I first saw him, at the shop, I thought he was just this crazy man who saved my life. Now, he's here, talking about aliens inside an alien ship. And I'm believing all of it. Why am I believing it?

Because some part of me has always known that there was something bigger than life here.

We're under the city. There's a talking blob and shop dummies holding him. I'll save him. I know I can.

He wants me to come with him. I want to. Why not? What's holding me back? What's stopping me? I already know the answer.

Nothing.

Mickey and mum can take care of themselves. They don't need me. Not anymore. And there's no more shop. I'm free to do what I want. Here goes nothing.

* * *

We're trapped in Ten Downing street with a bunch of Slitheen. And the only way to stop them is to risk our lives. He doesn't want to. But I tell him to go ahead and do it. My life is worth the safety of the planet. Isn't it?

So he does it. Mickey launches the missile. And as we wait for the explosion, hidden and hopefully protected, I know that if I were to die, I'd like to die with him. I've known that for a while. It'll always be true. If I die, I want to die saving the world, with him by my side.

But we live this time. We're alive and safe. And we're moving on. Always moving on. That's my life now.

* * *

He took me to see my dad's death. I screwed up history by saving my dad. And now, my best friend wasn't here to save the day. We were all gonna die.

But my dad ran out and put everything right again. By dying. I wanted a life with a mum and a dad. Not at the cost of the world and everyone's death. I see my dad, dying. And suddenly, he's there beside me. My best friend. He tells me to go to dad, and I do. So he doesn't die alone.

Then I leave. With him by my side. Like it always will be.

* * *

The Time Vortex. It hurts. But then I sleep. I go into a peaceful sleep. And when I wake up, something's wrong with him. Something's happening. He's dying he tells. But he's gonna cheat death and change somehow. It won't be the same. It won't be him. I don't know if I'll stay if it isn't him.

A blinding flash, and then someone younger is standing in front of me. He says he's the same, then goes all crazy. Crashes the TARDIS on Christmas Day back home. And then he's unconscious, and aliens are coming, and we can't stop them.

But he wakes up. And I realize that he'll always be that man who saved me in the shop. I'm still traveling. Can't get rid of me that easily.

* * *

He's saved Madame de Pompadour. But I'll never see him again. He's trapped. Or so I thought. But he can't be away from his TARDIS for long, can he? He's found a way back. But when he leaves again, he comes back one last time, sad. I don't think he could save her from death. Not this time. This time, nothing could stop it. He's so sad. My poor friend.

* * *

He tried to send me away so I could be safe and he could save the world alone. Sorry. That wouldn't stop me from coming back and helping. I've made my choice. I planned on being with him forever.

But forever was cut short. I started getting pulled into the void. And he couldn't save me. But my dad did. Or rather, alternate dad. He saved me and took me to his world.

The breach was closed. I thought I would never see him again. But he called me. He found a way to say goodbye. He can't take me back, though. Worlds would collapse. All I want is to be with him again. But this is goodbye. Forever.

Not the forever I wanted.

"I love you," I finally say.

"Quite right to. And I suppose..it's my last chance to say it." We're both in tears as he speaks. "Rose Tyler..." But he's gone. Gone before he could tell me.

Why is fate so cruel?

He loved me. I know he did. And I loved him.

My love.

My Doctor.

**The end. Ok, now it's your turn. Review this right now!!! I'm begging you. Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
